fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Akari
Akari is a teenage girl with black hair who first appeared in Papa's Burgeria and all other gamerias to date ever since. She appeared as a closer in Papa's Taco Mia!, but from Papa's Freezeria onwards she returned to a normal customer. Her sister is Tohru, her brother is Nick, her father is Doan and her boyfriend is Allan. Flipdeck Info Akari is a highly skilled motorcyclist who loves life in the fast lane. By day, she is an independent Motorcycle courier, delivering important packages across the city at lightning speed. By night, Akari can be found revving up at the Tacodale Speedway where she’ll race anyone who’s up for the challenge. Orders Papa's Burgeria Bread, Tomato, Onion, Lettuce, Medium Patty, Lettuce, Onion, Tomato and Top Bun. Papa's Taco Mia! Pita Bread(if not unlocked, she will order Hard Taco instead), Chicken, Verde Sauce, Peppers, Cheese, Onions, Sour Cream. Papa's Freezeria Large cup, Yum'n'ms, Banana Sundae, (Chunky), Whipped Cream, Chocolate Syrup, Cookie, and Banana. Papa's Pancakeria French Toast, two Butters, another French Toast, Cinnamon, Honey, and two Bananas. Drink: Large Decaf with Cream Papa's Wingeria 4 Chicken Strips with Medium Sauce (all over), four Green Peppers(Left), four Red Peppers(Right), one Blue Cheese Dip. Papa's Hot Doggeria Regular Bun, Kielbasa, Salsa, Cheese, Onion, two Tomatoes and one Sport Pepper, served with a Large Purple Burple and Small Kettle Corn Papa's Next Chefs Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She was in the Pineapple Division and lost in a close match to eventual 2nd place winner Peggy in Round 1 and lost with Connor. Papa's Next Chefs 2012: She did not appear because all customers who had a job were no longer included in the competition. Unlockable items along with her *In Wingeria, she is unlocked with Medium Sauce. Trivia *She and Papa Louie are the only customers to get a new look and go back to their orginal look. She had a neutral face in Taco Mia and gets back her smile in Freezeria. *She seems to like bananas, perhaps because they're yellow. She uses a Bananazooka as her weapon in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! *Akari and Rico are bikers and were also closers together in Taco Mia!. Gallery Akari (anime-like).JPG|Akari, drawned by a former Wikia user, Akasha. Akari motorcycle.JPG|Akari on the Rainbow Road, drawn by a deviantArtist named Adriel25274. Akari (Taco Mia).png|She has a Star Customer badge. Akariangry.JPG|Akari is not pleased! Akari.png|Pic of Akari in Taco Mia. Note she doesn't smile like in other Gamerias. Comingsoon 02.jpg|"What's taking so long, they're just apps?" Perfect Akari Taco Mia.jpg|Akari getting a perfect order in Taco Mia. Zn3fgp.jpg|Akari and Boomer. Perfect Akari.jpg|Akari's perfect order in Pancakeria. Akari Angry.png|Akari, sticking out her tongue. 25.jpg|A thumbs-up pic of Akari. Akari by papl.png|PAPL's drawing of Akari. Images.akari.jpg|Her order in Taco Mia Imagesakari.jpg|Akari's order in Pancakeria Akari's_hotdoggeria_odrer.png|Her Hot Doggeria order akari papa louie 2.png|In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! akari papa louie.png Akari Outfits.png|Akari in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Closers Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers Category:Teens Category:People that are skinny